


Dare

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 8th year, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Harry has never been one to turn down a dare.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt someone sent me to use the sentence "Is wonder boy for real here?"

Draco pauses mid-word and nearly drops his quill as he looks up in surprise.  Surely he’s misheard.

“Fine, I’ll do.”  Potter’s voice is full of confidence.

“Mate, I dunno, I mean surely that’s not a fair dare.”

Seamus laughs.  Draco thinks he looks a bit drunk, and excited.  Not that he should be surprised since its Seamus after all.  “There are no rules in truth or dare, Ron!”

“Harry, I know you don’t want to lose but I’m not sure this is a good idea.”  Hermione’s voice sounds level headed.  At least one of them does he thinks.  

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and tries to focus on his essay again, still not entirely sure why he’s in the 8th year common room studying instead of his dorm room.  Morbid curiosity perhaps.  Definitely  _not_ so he can watch Potter.

“Hermione’s right.  It’s fucking freezing, Harry.  Literally.  You’re going to freeze your bits off!”

“I don’t care.  A dare is a dare.  I’m not losing.”

At this Draco can stand it no longer, finally setting his quill down and looking up at the rest of the 8th years sitting in a sort of half circle around the fireplace.  “Is wonder boy for real here?”

Draco’s voice makes several people jump.  He rolls his eyes.  They’d probably all forgotten he was even in the room.

“No one asked you, Malfoy.”  

Draco doesn’t even bristle at the tone.  He doesn’t take it personally, not anymore.  He knows Weasley has been jealous lately of the tentative friendship he and Potter have struck up since becoming roommates.

“It’s a dare,”Potter says again, shrugging, as if that explains it all.  Draco wonders how on earth he could like someone so unconcerned with self preservation or their own dignity.  He must be crazy.

“What does he get if he does it?” Draco asks, suddenly deciding that he doesn’t want to stop the other boy, because he would much rather  _watch_.

“Get?  Nothing.  That’s not how truth or dare works,” Hermione answers, looking back and forth between Potter and himself with a curious expression.

“Well, its a rather large dare isn’t it?  Seems like maybe he should get a reward if he does it,” Draco replies, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

He watches as Potter swallows.  Potter licks his lips and stares right at Draco.  “Like what?” 

“Why the bloody hell should he get a reward?  He already said he would do the dare.” Seamus all but shouts, and Dean leans over to whisper something in his ear that makes Seamus blink a few times before closing his mouth.

“That would depend on who would be giving the reward.”  Draco tries to sound uninterested.

“You volunteering?” Potter asks, the smile on his face makes Draco’s heart race.

Draco shrugs.  “Might be.”

“What the bloody fuck is going on?” Ron asks in bewilderment.  “Harry, stop.  I’m begging you.  You cannot fly around the pitch in the buff.”

Draco can hear Potter’s footsteps as he crosses the room to stand in front of him, but he doesn’t dare look up until he hears the other boy’s voice.  “What’s my reward?”

Finally Draco looks up, and his breathe catches in his throat at the look on Potter’s face.  “Guess you won’t know unless you do it?”

Potter’s face breaks out in a smile, the cocky bastard.  “He leans forward, so close Draco can smell the firewhiskey on his breathe; it makes him feel almost drunk even though he hasn’t had a single drink.  “You’re on, Malfoy.”

Draco doesn’t know what posses him to grab the front of Potter’s jumper and pull him down into a bruising kiss.  His ears are ringing and he can hear the other’s shouting, he thinks someone might even be whistling, but all Draco cares about is the way Potter’s hair feels sliding through his fingers and the way he taste he chocolate and alcohol.

Draco pulls back to catch his breath, smiling at the look on other boy’s face.

“Thought I didn’t get my reward until after I did my dare,” he whispers.

“That wasn’t your reward, that was just a hint for what you’ll get when you get back.”

And as Potter takes off running through the portrait hole, peeling off his jumper and trousers as he goes, Draco can’t help but think that Potter might be the one doing the dare, but its definitely he who has won tonight.

 

 


End file.
